


Electric

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hike in the mountains ends with a storm...and a little electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Follower milestone prompt, prompted by itsonlythesoaps on tumblr.
> 
> **Brontide** \- The low rumbling of distant thunder.
> 
> **Duende** \- Unusual power to attract or charm.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the storm clouds that had been brewing most of the afternoon took on a darker hue.

Rose looked at the Doctor, eyes wide and worried. “Doctor, how much further till we reach the village? This storm doesn’t look good, and well, we’re kind of exposed.”

She gestured at their surroundings. They were on New Switzerland, a beautiful mountainous planet full of quaint villages and endless outdoor adventures. In winter, the planet was a popular ski and snowboarding destination, but in summer, some of the best hiking in the galaxy attracted those seeking solitude, fresh air, spectacular mountain views. Right now, Rose and the Doctor were on a wide trail in a meadow after a long day of hiking, fully exposed to the threatening elements.

“Well, about three miles.” The Doctor looked towards the ominous storm clouds. “”And if we don’t speed up, I don’t think we’re going to make it back in time. It’s going to be a big storm. The hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand can feel the electricity already.”

The Doctor held his hand up in the air and wiggled his fingers.

“Well, then, the usual?” Rose asked the Doctor, her eyes dancing with laughter and excitement.

The Doctor gave her a wide grin as he grabbed her hand and shouted, “Run!”

They outran the storm for 18 minutes before the sky opened and the rain poured down. Rose shrieked and the Doctor laughed gleefully as they were instantly soaked. Dashing down the trail and splashing through puddles, they sprinted ever closer toward the small village at the bottom of the mountain.

Their feet hit the pavement as a deafening crack echoed from the sky. Lightning followed within seconds. Chests heaving, the Doctor and Rose slowed their pace slightly as they jogged through the streets toward the safety of the TARDIS.

“Wait, Doctor, look.” Rose stopped suddenly in the middle of the street and pointed up at the mountains towering over them. Lightning once again lit up the sky, and this time it illuminated the outline of the mountains in a purple hue.

The Doctor knew they really needed to seek shelter, but the adrenaline still running through his veins drew him irresistibly to Rose in the moment. Her saturated and mud-splattered clothing clung tightly to her body, and escaped wisps of her braided hair lay matted along the edges of her face. Despite the low light, the Doctor saw her cheeks flushed from exertion and adrenaline, and when she looked at him, her eyes reflected the mysterious purple lightning.

Without thinking, he pulled her to him with their already linked hands, and gently cupped his other hand around the back of her head. She gasped softly and gazed in his eyes, hope and surprise giving him the courage to continue.

The Doctor immediately pressed his lips to hers, finally experiencing the feel of her soft lips moving against his, and everything else disappeared. The rain poured down around them as the thunder clapped and lightning flashed and bounced off the mountains. The Doctor and Rose lost themselves in each other, giving into the attraction that had been steadily building for months.

A resounding crack of thunder, the loudest one yet, broke them apart with a jump, and they smiled widely at each other.

“TARDIS?” the Doctor asked.

“TARDIS,” Rose confirmed.

Hands clasped, they sprinted down the street toward the safety of their home.


End file.
